


Rhaegar's Wish

by Confused_Traveler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Traveler/pseuds/Confused_Traveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elia Martell dies after birthing Aegon. Rhaegar gets his wish by marrying Lyanna, who gives him a daughter to complete his prophecy. Brandon Stark joins the Kingsguard to watch over his sister. Ned Stark marries Ashara Dayne who gives him five kids.  And the Lannisters and Tyrells don't appreciate being overlooked. Also no White Walkers. Aged up Arya, Bran and Rickon, femJon, Theon is a nice guy, Robert is still drunk.</p><p>BTW I own nothing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Third POV

The Kingdom had been at peace for several years.

The Mad King had died peacefully, shortly before the birth of Aegon Targaryen. King Rhaegar ascended to the throne. He remarried with Lyanna Stark and they have ruled for eighteen years.

Visenya hurried to her father's solar. There is no question that she takes after her mother. She has flowing, black hair, very evident curves and a beautiful face rivaled only by her sister. The only sign of the dragon within her is her purple eyes that seem to pierce the soul of anyone standing before her. She smiles at her Uncle Brandon as he stands guard and he opens the door for her. As she enter she sees her parents sitting reading and writing letters. 

"Hello Mother and Father."

"Good morning, my beautiful Visenya" says Queen Lyanna. She loves all of Rhaegar's children, but she finds special joy in watching her daughter. Although Visenya looks like her mother, she retains more of Rhaegar's mannerisms. She has a lovely, melodic voice and a gentleness about her that seems to allure any man or woman to a better mood.

Rhaegar spoke up, "My daughter, I called you here to announce some very happy news. We are to travel to Winterfell and visit with the Starks. Your mother has been feeling homesick and she wishes to meet her nieces and nephews. We will leave in one week."

Visenya could barely contain her excitement. She had longed to visit her mother's home her entire life and now her wish was coming true. She smiled to her father as he lovingly dismissed her. She ran to her sister's rooms and excitedly told her the news. As they both walked to Aegon's chambers to inform him, they came across Viserys. Viserys had always had a troubled mind. Some say he would be the Mad King reincarnate if he was on the throne. He was currently betrothed to Margaery Tyrell after Aegon had rejected the idea of marrying her. Viserys muttered something about tainted blood to the girls. He felt that Aegon and his siblings were unworthy of the crown due to their mothers not being Targaryens. They tried to ignore him and continued to meet their brother. After telling him about the trip, Rhaenys left to go start packing, leaving Aegon and Visenya alone. As soon as the two of them were sure she was gone, they embraced and kissed. Aegon always found his love for Visenya was far more than sisterly. His whole life, he had been told about the value of royal blood and he saw the perfect embodiment of royalty in his half-sister. Visenya and he had begun see each other this way wince he was sixteen. They kept it a secret from their parents. While marrying one's siblings was allowed for the royal family, they were rather embarrassed about their love. 

"I love you, Visenya."

"I know Aegon. After we return from Winterfell, we will tell Father. We won't have to hide."

Little do they know how different the South would be when they return. With Viserys mumbling into the ears of lions and growing strong with ambitous roses.

Tywin Lannister wanted his power to be known through out the Seven Kingdoms,. Mace Tyrell wanted his daughter to be Queen and Viserys wanted a crown.


	2. The Misfortunes of Roses and Lions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look into the mindsets of the Lannisters and Tyrells as well as a few other houses.

Cersei Tyrell

Cersei was not a happy lady in the slightest. Rhaegar had betrayed her. She was supposed to marry a king. She felt that her opportunity had come when the Dornish Princess died when the Mad King did. Instead, Rhaegar was led astray by Ashara Dayne, who had introduced the newly made king to the Stark girl. Now here she was sixteen years later, as the second wife to Mace Tyrell. 

If it wasn't for Jaime and their three golden cubs, she doubted she ever could have tolerated Tyrell's litter, especially that Margaery. The young rose was corrupting her children. She seemed to be too infatuated with her Joffrey. Myrcella seemed to think that Margaery was a princess from the stories with her beauty. Little Tommen wanted nothing more than to spend time with his cats and the youngest Tyrell. 

Jaime had visited her only a few times in the past years due to his previous station in the Kingsguard. He had been dismissed Tywin asked for numerous times. However, he stayed at Casterly Rock as her father prepared to marry him to someone. She still maintained her faith in her father as the greatest mind in Westeros. His idea to marry her to the Tyrells, although very unhappily, created the richest alliance in the Seven Kingdoms. The combined wealth of the Rock and Highgarden allows her father to carry out any of his plans for the better of House Lannister.

Mace Tyrell

His wife was a massive headache. He hated her, but the promises offered by Tywin had been so great. The Tyrells were not of the blood of kings like their predecessors, the Gardeners. Mace wanted his family's name to echo through out the centuries. 

However, a great trouble was "his" three youngest children. He was almost certain that Cersei had incestuous relations with her twin. Every time she got pregnant, Jaime had just visited. Also his loyal maester had informed him that she had requested moon tea when they had consummated their marriage. 

He would deal with that later though. Now he was meeting with the Golden Lion himself. They had much to discuss about the position upon the Iron Throne.

Tywin Lannister

His daughter's marriage had just been another move. Now it was time for the big play.

Robert Baratheon

His wife Catelyn had given him Mya and Gendry, both good, strong heirs, but she had never been enough. She was currently shrieking at him while yelling something about family, duty and honor. The high pitches she was reaching was starting make his drunken head hurt. He wished he had Lyanna like he was supposed to. If he had had her, there would have been no need for all the other ones.

Edric Dayne

His decision was made. He would follow Uncle Arthur as he traveled north to visit his Aunt with the Royal Family. He knew it was time to see the world outside of Starfall and King's Landing. Plus, he could be in the company of Princess Visenya. He had always found her so beautiful and had had a few conversations with her. He doubted he find a beauty like hers or the Queen's anywhere. He thought maybe after this journey he would make even greater ones and maybe even find love. However, his fairytales could wait as he followed his future sword to a much less tropical environment.

Ned Stark

Ashara was over the moon happy as she would soon see her brother and her nephew. She went off to tell their five children about the inbound travelers. Robb and Rickon both had the their mother's looks except for their eyes which were Stark grey. Bran was his father in every way except for his adventurous spirit. Sansa was her mother with enchanting grey eyes and a perfect lady. Finally, Arya looked like Lyanna with violet eyes. Supposedly, she could be a younger version of Princess Visenya.

Ned was also excited, except he controlled much better. He would see his brother and his sister as well as his niece. His pack was almost fully together again. Benjen was on the Wall as the next in line to be the Lord Commander. Brandon had taken Lannister's place in the Kingsguard. Now they were finally coming home.

Oberyn Martell

He finally found them. At last, he would be the favorite uncle. Now all he needed was a way to Winterfell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll reveal what Oberyn found next chapter which will happen. When, I'm not sure. But hopefully very soon.  
> Next chapter, royalty comes to Winterfell.


	3. Winterfell Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several groups arrive at Winterfell and love is in the air.

Third POV

The Starks were expecting their guests to arrive any minute. The entire family was anxious to meet their King and Queen. Well, most of the family was at least. Some were far more anxious about other things. Bran was excited meet his Uncle Brandon, but more so his Uncle Arthur, as he had spent his entire two and ten years admiring the great knight. 

Arya was anxious to get the greeting ceremony over with as she wished to find a way to put her breeches back on instead having to wear a dress. At four and ten, many boys also wished to see her back in breeches. this was partly the reason why Ashara had forced her daughter into more proper attire.

"My Lord, the Royal party is approaching," shouted Jory Cassel from the ramparts.

Ned nodded in reply and a small smile tugged on his lips as he watched the gates open. The Kingsguard rode in first and the two front riders had evidently been sprinting the last moments of the journey. Ned knew who they were before they removed their helms and dismounted. Of course Brandon and Arthur would want to see their family, but also they always did like to challenge one another. According to Lyanna, They often competed to see who was the favorite guard of the Royal children. Just like Brandon and Prince Oberyn wanted to be the favorite Uncle. 

"Ned! You've gotten fat!" yelled Brandon as he strode over towards his brother.

"You've gotten older. Any more grey in your hair would make you look like Ser Barristan," replied Ned. This was very true the responsibilities had caused Brandon to grey very quickly, but he still was as skilled a fighter as ever.

No words were said between Ashara and Arthur, they merely embraced. Then before Brandon could be introduced to the children, the King entered the courtyard. After Ned had given the King the formal greeting that a Warden should give his liege, a figure bolted into him. 

"Ned, its so good to see you. I want you meet my children immediately." Lyanna never really liked formalities, and Rhaegar loved that about his wife. His whole life he had been surrounded by rules and then he met a beautiful girl dressed as a knight at Harrenhal. Lyanna even took to calling Rhaenys and Aegon her children. She had been filled with compassion at the thought of Elia's kids not having a mother figure and she quickly took up that role, raising them as her own alongside Visenya. 

Aegon came forth with Visenya close behind. Rhaenys stood a little farther back, looking a little underwhelmed and extremely cold. She had Elia's Dornish blood and looks. Her gaze remained uninterested until they fell upon the heir of Winterfell. Brown met grey and her heart started to flutter. 'It seems I have found a diamond in the rough,' she thought. Rickon seemed to be confused for a few moments, looking rapidly back and forth between the Queen, Visenya and Arya. They looked almost too similar, especially Visenya and Arya. He wasn't the only one who noticed. Another Dornish looked at Arya and immediately fell in love with her. Edric Dayne knew he no longer had to travel the Seven Kingdoms to find a girl whom he could cherish.

The two groups continued to exchange courtesies, greetings and stories, until Ned noticed several members of the Royal party looking chilled.

"Your Grace, may we show you to your rooms? Its much warmer inside."

"Of course, Lord Stark."

Rhaenys was ready to move inside when a pleasant young voice called out to her.

"My lady, may escort you inside?" inquired Robb. 

Rhaenys felt her heart flutter again at his words and hastily accepted, blushing the entire time. Robb had first been struck by the beauty of Visenya, but after looking at Rhaenys, he realized he had never seen a more exotic girl. 

Edric Dayne made his way inside Winterfell and was almost to his assigned chambers when a hand reached out and pulled him into a room. 

"Why were staring at me? Were you making fun of me?" Edric saw a very angry Arya interrogating him. He saw this fire in her eyes before. It was one of the things that had attracted him.

"No, my lady. I was admiring your beauty. I apologize if my glances insulted you in anyway."

"Oh, yeah right! Like you actually thought I was beautiful. Sansa is the pretty one, not me. Go stare at her!"

"Why would I stare at her when I would much rather be with you?"

"Just shu-" Her words were cut off by his lips. She froze at first, but then began to kiss back. this went on for five seconds until she slapped him across the face. Edric stumbled back a few steps, rubbing his cheek. 

"I'm sor-" Then she kissed him.

'Thank god he passed my test. Finally someone who isn't weak,' Arya thought.

The next day another Dornishman came to the gates of Winterfell. Oberyn Martell saw three figure run out to him.

He gave Rhaenys a box full of precious stones.

"Ah, nephew I have an early wedding gift for you," he said softly to Aegon as he drew him and Visenya near. He was the only one who knew of Aegon and Visenya's relationship. 

He withdrew two bundles from his saddle and gave them to Aegon. As he unwrapped them, Aegon became speechless. His uncle had found Dark Sister and Blackfyre, the swords of Visenya and Aegon the Conqueror


	4. The Beginning of Both Good and Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more revealed on the Lannister-Tyrell plan, maybe a little too much. Also, some good insight into the happenings of the Royal family and some love drama.

After the Royal children had received their gifts from their uncle, they continued on their way. Visenya and Aegon went to find a private part of the castle. Rhaenys was wandering about when she bumped into Robb Stark. She blushed profusely from embarrassment, but Robb quickly took responsibility and began to talk to her as if he had known her his entire life. The two had notably close during the Royal family's visit, especially in the eyes of their father.

****

Later that day, Ned Stark and King Rhaegar asked their children, individually, if they wished to marry. They both accepted. Robb immediately ran to find Rhaenys. In his haste he caused them to collide for the second time that day, and both of them fell to the ground. They laid there laughing for awhile, then Robb spoke.

"Rhaenys, I have never felt this way about anyone else before, and the only explanation is love. Will you marry me?"

"Yes, of course Robb." With that the princess rolled over and pressed her lips to Robb.

****

Ned's POV

His children seemed to be growing up too fast. His heir was betrothed to a princess. His second oldest son was already showing interest in Howland's daughter, Meera. The two spent a lot of time together on Lord Reed's frequent visits north. He had made a marriage contract with Catelyn Tully Baratheon for Sansa and her oldest, Gendry. Apparently, Robert was still too bitter about losing Lyanna to talk to any " gods be damned wolves." Not even naming his first born after him had pacified the feud between the two former friends. However, Ned and Catelyn had developed a friendship over trying to fix Robert, hence the marriage contract. 

He was thanking the gods that Rickon seemed dedicated to the idea of joining the Kingsguard or the Night's Watch. He always had a fascination with the Wildlings. Apparently, Benjen was trying to make peace with the Wildlings and Lord Commander Mormont was on his deathbed. His sword, Longclaw, had already been sent back to Bear Island, where Dacey Mormont awaited it eagerly. Ned was also happy that Arya seemed to reject all the boys that looked her way. He knew many were enamored with her and he was praising her good judgement when he turned the corner and stopped suddenly.

"ARYA! What are you doing?!" Before him was his second daughter and the heir to Starfall, untangling themselves from a rather too passionate kiss in a dark corridor.

****

Lyanna's POV

She was so very glad to be home. She decided it was time to talk to her two younger children. Lyanna already had a long conversation with Rhaenys after her betrothal, so Lyanna wanted to tell Aegon and Visenya about it. However, she could not find them anywhere. She found her husband reclining on their bed.

"Rhaegar, have you seen Egg or Visenya recently?"

"No, I haven't seen them since this morning when Oberyn arrived. Maybe we should check their rooms."

The Royal couple went down to Visenya's room and opened the door. It turns out that Ned Stark wasn't the only parent to be shocked that day. VIsenya and Aegon were together after a very evident kissing session that left them flustered. Lyanna was the first to recover and cheerfully said, "So how long have you two been together? Should I be planning a wedding soon?"

The two kids blushed from embarrassment, but were relieved that their mother was alright with it.

"Lyanna, are you seriously alright with this?!" shouted a very mad king.

****

Third POV

"I assume everything is ready?" 

"Yes, Lord Lannister."

"Good tell him its time."

****

That night screams were heard all around the capitol as troops flying banners with roses, lions, stags and broken swords went rampant in the city. The Second Sons had been brought in by pirates that were now blockading the harbor. Daenerys had just barely managed to escape on a ship which sailed to Pentos. In the midst of the chaos of the sack, the Red Keep was relatively quiet. The garrison was either dead, fled or most had turned cloaks. 

Only two members of the Kingsguard had stayed in King's Landing. Ser Barristan Selmy had fled with Daenerys. Prince Lewyn Martell had died in front of gates of the throne room. He killed a score of men, but stabbed in the back by the very prince he was protecting. 

Only a small band of elite knights escorted their lords to the throne room. Their motives varied. Daario's was simple with women and gold. Mace Tyrell had betrothed his daughter Margaery to Viserys, ensuring that a rose would finally grow to be royalty. Baratheon was promised Queen Lyanna when Rhaegar was dealt with, despite his marriage and two children. Tywin would gain the title of Hand after Jon Connington's body was thrown into the sea. Also his lands would expand greatly when the Starks were dealt with. Baratheon, Tywin Lannister, Mace Tyrell and Daario Naheris kneeled before Viserys Targaryen, who was now seated on the Iron Throne, proclaiming himself king.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a little short, but I just wanted to get the story moving. Hopefully the next update will be soon.


	5. The Banners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Royal family reacts to the news from King's Landing and call their bannermen. The advance is a little more troublesome than anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in advance if this is bad, the Super Bowl was on. Sad about the outcome.

Third POV

"Rhaegar, calm down. You yourself had siblings as parents."

"Alright, we need to have a long talk about this. All of you sit down." Visenya and Aegon noticed that their father was using his king voice. Now they knew he was serious, deadly so. 

"So, how long-"

The door bursted open as Arthur Dayne tumbled in.

"Not now, Arthur!"

"Sire, King's Landing has fallen. Viserys has taken the throne."

Rhaegar was shocked to the core. No one spoke for what felt like hours. Finally, the King broke the silence.

"What of Daenarys? Did he have help?"

"Daenarys escaped on a ship with Ser Barristan. Rumor is that she has fled to Pentos. Viserys was joined by the Lannisters, the Tyrells, Baratheons and the Second Sons in the sack. The Martells and the Tullys are still loyal. The Tully lands have been suffering from raids ever since the sack. The Arryns are in disarray as Jon Arryn was found dead. His wife Lysa now rules over the Eyrie. Her loyalties are unclear so far."

Visenya looked close to tears, distraught about the thought of losing her Uncle Lewryn. Aegon instinctively put his arm around her. This gesture did not go unnoticed by Lyanna, who looked on with mixed emotions, touched by the tenderness of the two and worry over the impending war.

"Hurry, call the men, prepare to march out. Has Lord Stark been warned?"

*Elsewhere in Winterfell*

"Ned!"

"Not now, Brandon!" Ned was just about to lose his quiet wolf mystique entirely as he prepared to launch into a full blown lecture. Arya never seemed to care about boys before."Can you not tell this is important!"

"Ned, King's Landing has been attacked!" The Lord of Winterfell paled.

"I must call my banners." On the way out he turned and looked at the defiant grey-eyed girl and the confused purpled-eyed heir. "This will be continued."

*Back in King's Landing*

Mace Tyrell looked on proudly as his beautiful daughter swore her vows to the new King of Westeros. The wedding was a hurried affair, as apparently Viserys wanted his bedding ceremony as soon as possible. Some parts of the city were still smoldering. 

The next morning, Robert marched out with the combined armies of the Lannisters, Tyrells and Baratheons towards to the Neck and Daario went with half of his men towards Dorne. They were expecting more troops from the Vale to help Robert in defeating the Stark host.

Tywin looked on pleased as phase two of his plan was soon to take place. One that would destroy the command structure of the enemy and maybe even give his grandson a wife.

*A little while later in the North*

The banners had been assembled and now the massive Stark army accompanied the King to the Red Keep. They would break at the Twins where the now retreating main Tully army would meet them. Riverrun was under siege and supplies were starting to dwindle. The Royal family and Robb Stark followed the host. Edric Dayne stayed behind with the rest of the Stark Family at Winterfell. The Army was split briefly. House Bolton would accompany some of the Royal family ahead of the main army.

*A few days later*

Catelyn Tully Baratheon had traveled a great distance with her two children towards the Stark host. They had taken a ship and had landed close to the army. That trip had been one of the worst of her life. Not only had the Greyjoy ship been filthy, but Theon had been making passes at her daughter, to which her daughter had reciprocated. She had figured out a few of her husband's schemes before taking all of her loyal men with her. She went straight to the command tent. "Ned, they are walking into trap!"

*Meanwhile at the Twins*

A grand feast had been set in the honor of the Royals arriving. Rhaegar, Lyanna, Aegon and Visenya walked into the hall, when suddenly Arthur Dayne gave a shout. 

"To arms! We are under attack! House Frey has betrayed us!"

Egg looked up and saw archers shooting down onto the Royal party. The King pushed Lyanna out of the way, but was hit by two arrows. His wounds looked serious, but Sers Oswell, Brandon and Arthur defended him. As he drew his sword, Aegon felt a fist connect to the side of his head. As Aegon collapsed to the ground, Ser Jonothor Darry of the Kingsguard cut down the man who had hit Aegon. The knight was already wounded from arrows. Jonothor moved towards the screams of Visenya was being taken away by Stevron Frey, but as he moved towards her, distracted, Ryman Frey stabbed him in the back. Four Frey men, including Ryman, advanced towards Aegon, ready to end his life. He lost his sword during his fall, so he prepared for his demise.

The leading soldier swung his sword at the young prince's neck.

The blade was stopped by another. Domeric Bolton cut down three men while his father stabbed Ryman, offering his hand to the Prince. The Bolton troops rushed forward and seized the castles. They mounted the heads of captured Frey men on the walls, the women were thrown into cells. Stevron Frey led a band of men with a bound girl towards King's Landing.

Aegon barely recognized what had happened, he only knew one thing: Visenya was captured. She did not carry Dark Sister that night due to the formal nature of the dinner.

Later he realized that with his father in a bed rest, he was in charge of a loyal army, and he would stop at nothing to rescue his love.


	6. Relief and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aegon sets out to rescue Visenya, some familiar and new faces arrive at Winterfell and some relationships grow more intimate.

Aegon

He was furious, worried and confused all at the same time. Some dirty traitors had stolen his betrothed. He needed to get to her as soon as possible. Meanwhile, his father had been injured severely and was bedridden. The Freys that escaped the Twins numbered roughly a score according to the soldiers on watch. The Crown Prince was going to get to Visenya as soon as possible.

Aegon found Domeric Bolton in the main hall.

“Bolton, I need you to select your fastest riders and tell them to saddle up immediately.”

The Bolton heir looked up with a determined face and replied, “I’ll get ten of my best and I will accompany you myself.” 

Aegon nodded, as he knew of Domeric’s legendary horsemanship. Only an hour after the Frey betrayal, a company of thirteen men including Aegon, Domeric and Brandon Stark left the Twins in search of the stolen Princess.

Winterfell

Ashara Stark was expecting some new guests. Various loyal lords, especially southron ones, were sending their families to the castle for protection. With Robert Baratheon and Gregor Clegane pillaging and attacking villages and keeps alike, the nobles no longer felt safe, not even in their own homes. 

One notable guest was Catelyn Baratheon, along with her two children. Ashara had received word of this at the same time as learning that the King had been attacked and her niece had been taken. She was sitting with her guests in the great hall when a horn blast alerted her that there people at her gate. She gracefully went out into the courtyard where more shocking news awaited her.

“My Lady, it is Benjen Stark.” Jory Cassel was manning the gate. Ashara quickly gave the order for the gates to be opened. In walked the youngest Stark brother, but not dressed in the black garb of the Night’s Watch. Around him were people dressed in furs who could only be Wildlings.

“Ashara, it is wonderful to see you again.”

“Not another word, Benjen. We are going inside and you are going to tell me what exactly you are doing.”

Ashara led Benjen, who was followed by a tall blonde woman and another hard-looking man, into her solar. There, Benjen told his tale:

“I was next in line to be Lord Commander, but there was a mutiny. Some traitors killed old Bear Mormont, though I managed to save his sword. I am going to try to give it back to Maege as soon as possible. Anyway, the wall was almost completely abandoned I fled to North of the Wall to try and get the support of some of my rangers up there. I managed to find about ten and five of them, but then we ran into the army of this man, Mance Rayder. We were taken captive after I told him whom I was. He told me that he would let me live if I helped him and his people get over the Wall. Then, I remembered about the latest word that King’s Landing had been attacked. I told him that if he and his army helped the King fight the rebels, he would surely be given a pardon and permission to stay in these lands. As a sign of good will, they had me marry Val here to prove ‘that I wasn’t a crow anymore.’ We negotiated with the members of the Watch that remained at the Wall. Apparently, Samwell Tarly who has no love for his father and deeply wishes to see him defeated for betraying the King was leading them. Then we came here.”

“Well Benjen congratulations on your wedding, but I must say you might want to get going as soon as your army is ready. After all, your niece and good brother were attacked.”

Elsewhere in Winterfell, Rhaenys was trying to distract herself with Sansa Stark as Sansa nervously asked if the Princess remembered anything about Gendry Baratheon who was said to be very comely. However, a different duo was up to far more interesting things. 

In her darkened room, Arya pulled Edric Dayne closer to her as their lips collided. Their hand wandered everywhere. His settled on her behind as hers landed on his crotch. A flurry of garments was torn off as the two became encased in their own passion. Several hours later, the pair reluctantly began to redress, as they had to go for dinner. Edric’s eyes followed Arya as she went about the room and she loved it. The two exited into the hallway when they ran into Rhaenys and Sansa who knew immediately from their state of dishevelment what they were up to. Their laughs turned the two lovers’ faces red as they ran away.

Not too far south of the Twins

They rode hard and fast. They had to reach the Frey band before they reached either Riverrun or Harrenhal. Tywin Lannister had set up a command center at Harrenhal and Robert’s army currently held Riverrun in siege and if Visenya was taken there, she could be used as leverage to force a surrender. Night had fallen when they saw smoke and a fire ahead of them. They quietly dismounted and tethered the horses to trees a safe distance back from the Frey campsite. They prepared to strike when they heard the noise of five horses approaching the campsite. As the riders came into view, so did their standard of a stag on a yellow and black canvas. The lead rider dismounted and Aegon recognized the man as his hated distant relation, Robert Baratheon.

Stevron Frey said, “Welcome, Lord Baratheon. I see you decided to meet us earlier than Riverrun.”

“When I heard you had a princess in tow I could not let a moment pass. Ah, there she is. She looks just like her mother, beautiful Lyanna.” 

Robert walked predatorily towards the girl. Visenya was putting on a defiant look, but on the inside she was quaking with fear. The large man came towards her with a smirk. “Well, I suppose I should see what it is like to bed a Stark before I get to the main course.” The men around him laughed. He grabbed Visenya by her long, dark hair and dragged her to one of the tents that had been set up. She struggled and started screaming. Aegon had heard enough and charged forward, brandishing Blackfyre and shouting his sister’s name. His companions followed suit.

Brandon Stark was not called the Wild Wolf for no reason. Hearing his niece’s cries had set his blood on fire and his sword found the flesh of several Frey men and his white cloak turned crimson as he continued to hack away.

Aegon made a line straight for the central tent. Robert emerged wielding his war hammer. The two began to duel, but the experienced Storm Lord overpowered Aegon. Even having been struck twice, Robert proceeded and knocked Aegon down, Blackfyre clattering out of the Prince’s hands. Seeing him defenseless, Robert pinned him down and began to strangle him.

“I am going to enjoy this. I am going to tell your father about this, about how his son was too weak and he died painfully. Once I am done with you, you know what I am going to do to your sister and her moth-gurk.”

His words were cut short as a wave of his own blood rushed to his lips and he felt a searing pain in his back. He slowly turned around to see Visenya brandishing a long Valyrian steel dagger with a dragon bone hilt. She kept it under her dress at all times. She had planned to use it on Robert in the tent.

Robert made to grab her but she stabbed him again and again. Even as he fell to the ground, she continued to puncture his body with the sharp blade. She only stopped when Aegon wrestled the knife from her and held her in a comforting embrace. She started to cry in his arms as he gently rocked her back and forth. Only four other men remained alive at the camp, including Domeric Bolton. Brandon Stark was stalking around the camp looking for more enemies with his sword in one hand and Stevron Frey’s head in the other Brandon’s eyes only softened upon seeing his niece safe in Aegon’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, but it was kind of crazy around here.


	7. A Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reactions to the death of the Storm Lord.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly setup for the next one, which is a big one.

The Wounded King  
On a bed at the Twins, Rhaegar looked over a letter from his son while his wife sat beside him, waiting expectantly. The silver-haired King admired his wife for how well she had handled everything recently. Lyanna’s daughter had been kidnapped, her brother and son had gone after her, and her husband was bedridden after an attempted assassination. Yet if she was at all distraught, she did not show it. She calmly helped care for her husband.  
Also present were Arthur Dayne, and Ned Stark. Rhaegar did not know how Ned was going to take the news; he and Robert had been very close while growing up. As he set down the letter, three pairs of eyes looked at him expectantly.

“My son has told me that they managed to rescue Visenya.” A look of relief flashed on all present. “During the fighting, Stevron Frey was killed and Visenya killed Lord Robert Baratheon.” Ned’s face was unreadable, but Arthur shone with a pride and achievement.

“Good thing you had that girl trained, now we are ride of that beast of a man.”

Rhaegar continued, “Lord Stark, I want you to go out with most of your army to relieve Riverrun, chances are that the Baratheon forces there will be confused after losing their leader. They technically should now obey Lord Gendry, who has declared for us. However, Lord Renly has started supporting the rebellion, especially the Tyrells, but we have not heard anything from Lord Stannis.”

Suddenly Prince Oberyn walked into the tent. “You sent for me, your Grace?”

“Visenya is safe, but the Mountain has been dispatched to Dorne.”

The Mountain was hated and feared throughout Westeros and known for his cruel ways, but Tywin Lannister always kept him safe.

“I am sure he get more than he bargained for by daring to step foot in Dorne.”

Ser Arthur nodded in agreement, then spoke up, “Jon Arryn is dead and Lysa Arryn has declared for the rebellion, but according to our sources, her lords have yet to march out. I believe they plan to hold out in their mountains.”

Rhaegar was picked up another letter from his lap. “Dragonstone is still under siege, as apparently my sister and Ser Barristan Selmy are putting up quite the resistance. I sent out word to the Greyjoys to send out their fleet to lift the siege.”

Lord Stark got up to leave. “Your Grace, I will leave you with the Mormonts until you are well enough to join us at Riverrun.”

Everyone left except Lyanna as Arthur stood watch outside the door.

“Rhaegar, are you going to order Visenya back to Winterfell?”

“I am not sure. I fear for her, but I know she will not take kindly to being parted from Aegon for long.” The two continued to sit in silence as Lyanna laid her dark tresses upon his chest.

Dorne

Brutal fighting had continued through out the day. This was not usual for Dorne as they preferred to launch raids on enemy host, but it looked as though they tired enough to be pushed back. Obara Sand, brandishing a long spear, led the charge against the Mountain’s men. The battle was going in the favor of the Dornish, but the one area on resistance came from Ser Gregor Clegane himself. Obara made her way over to the monstrous man.  
Obara examined the huge corpse lying in front of her. The fight that had ensued had been long and tiring, leaving Obara with a broken arm, but the Mountain with spear through his chest and a dagger in his eye. Ser Gregor had attempted to stand up and crush Obara’s head after she impaled him, but luckily she had a knife handy.

‘Father would have had an easier time with this, he would not have been so sloppy,’ thought Obara.

South of Winterfell

The Wildling army had quickly began marching towards the Neck with a few interesting characters in tow. Rhaenys was going to stay at the Twins to be closer to the rest of the Royal family “and Robb” as Sansa put it. Lord Gendry Baratheon also came with to help reclaim his birthright in the south, before leaving he asked for a token from Sansa. Unlike his father, Gendry had learned how to be an honorable man from his mother. Edric Dayne and Arya Stark had also joined the party. Officially, Arya was going as a companion to Princess Rhaenys. At least, that is what she told her mother. Ashara was fairly confident she knew the real reason.

In a dark tent, Arya Stark began curled up next to the blond-haired boy. Both were very glad that Lady Ashara believed her. Both of their clothes lay on the ground.  
‘Great,’ Arya thought, ‘now I am going to be sore from two rides when I saddle up tomorrow.’

Close to Riverrun

Domeric Bolton had come back saying that his father and Ned Stark would be arriving soon. The tired rescue party had been hiding in the woods waiting for the army to reach them. Domeric had gone to notify the King of Aegon’s success. Visenya was not shaken so much by killing Robert Baratheon, but by the close encounter of what the Lord was going to do to her. Now she was barely ever seen without Dark Sister at her hip, which Aegon had brought with him. Brandon Stark had remained with them, but Aegon had suffered from massive bruising and a broken rib after being hit by the Storm Lord. 

Visenya looked at her beloved with concern as winced while standing up.

“Perhaps you should continue to sit, they may not be here for a while.”

“No, I think a little more stretching will do some good for me.”

An uncomfortable silence lasted for a few minutes.

“Are you going to ask me to leave for the Twins? Would you be more at ease if I was not near the frontlines?”

Aegon was torn. He wanted Visenya to be safe. However, she might hate him for sending her away and he felt better having her with him. She kept him calm and focused.

“It is your decision, my love.” Two pairs of purple eyes stared at each other, one with relief, one with hope, but both with adoration.

King’s Landing

“That damn fool Baratheon got himself killed! We should not have entrusted our armies to someone so brash!” King Viserys was raging around the Small Council room, looking like a second Mad King. “Lord Lannister, you are going to take over command of our forces on the northern front. Take Lord Renly and a few of his select knights with you.”

Tywin knew this would be inevitable. He did not like not being able to run the kingdom, but if crushing the Royal forces got him into Viserys’s good graces it was worth it. But he would have to spend time with the idiot’s youngest brother and his Knight of Flowers and that Brienne the Beauty.

“Ser Jaime will takeover in Dorne.” 

‘Cersei is not going to like that,’ thought the Hand of the King


End file.
